El Príncipe y la hechicera
by meryinustar
Summary: UA. En el Reino Ilusion el Principe Endymion conoce a una hermosa hechicera que le robará el corazón pero como siempre, no todo será color de rosa... Aquí encontrarás mucho romance, acción e intriga.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos aquí les traigo una nueva historia de Sailormoon que espero que les guste…

**Nota:** los personajes de Sailormoon no me pertenecen

**Prólogo:**

En una época de Príncipes, brujos y hechiceros surge un amor imposible entre un Príncipe y una hermosa hechicera.

El Príncipe Endymion odiaba todo lo referente a la magia ya que cuando era un niño su padre fue asesinado por un hechicero que quería apoderarse del Reino, desde entonces odiaba a todo aquel que utilizara la magia sin imaginar que se enamoraría de una hermosa hechicera.

Serena era una hermosa joven con un gran secreto el cual podría hacer que el Príncipe Endymion (el amor de su vida) la desprecie. Pero cuando logra llegar al corazón de él, su hermana lo arruina todo.

Beryl, hermana de Serena está obsesionada con el Príncipe. Ella es una hechicera mala que hará cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que desea.

No se pierdan el primer capítulo.


	2. La gran fiesta

Hola a todos y muchas gracias por su apoyo. Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste….

_Pensamientos_

-diálogo –

**1° Capítulo: La gran fiesta**

En el Reino Ilusión se estaba preparando una gran fiesta de bienvenida para el Príncipe Endymion quien tenía 25 años. Mide 1.70m. cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules que son la admiración de todas las mujeres del Reino, él llegaba después de estar 5 años fuera del país para terminar sus estudios y venía acompañado de su prometida Beryl que era la hermanastra de Serena. Tiene 24 años, cabello rojo como la sangre, y ojos negros, es envidiosa, cínica y cuando le conviene, mentirosa. Ellos se encontraban en el jardín trasero conversando sobre la fiesta de esa noche…

-Estoy muy ansiosa por la fiesta

- no era necesario que hicieran todo esto, no me gusta mucho las fiestas

- pero Endy piensa que tu madre lo está haciendo con mucho cariño para ti – dijo Beryl ronroneando y abrazando a Endymion de la cintura

- ella sabe que no me gustan las fiestas, me aburren

- si quieres, podemos bailar toda la noche amor

- lo siento Beryl pero no creo tener ganas de bailar ni una pieza

- aguafiestas

- ¿va a venir tu hermana? – preguntó Endymion muy atento a la respuesta

- me supongo que sí, tu madre debe de haberla invitado – respondió fastidiada

- hace tiempo que no la vemos, me gustaría saber que ha sido de ella durante estos años

- será mejor que vayamos a alistarnos amor

- de acuerdo

En una casa muy cerca del palacio se encontraba una hermosa mujer de 22 años, de cabellos rubios como el sol muy largos y preciosos ojos azules que tenían un brillo muy especial. Era querida por todos en especial por la Reina pero a ella solo tenía ojos para el Príncipe de quien se enamoró que tenía 15 años. Es tierna, humilde y guarda un gran secreto que nadie sabe y no piensa decirlo. Serena se encontraba conversando con sus amigas (todas tienen la misma edad)…

-Por fin podré ver a Endymion después de tanto tiempo – dijo Serena muy emocionada

- Serena, recuerda que no viene solo – advirtió Amy

- es cierto, el otro día nos dijiste que tu hermana era su prometida – recordó Lita

- si, es cierto pero ustedes saben que ella no me trata bien

- será porque eres más bonita que ella y te tiene envidia – comentó Mina

- o será que tu eras la favorita de tus padres – comentó reflexivamente Rey

- no lo sé pero yo le tengo aprecio a pesar de todo

- lo que pasa es que eres muy buena con todos Serena

- Lita tiene razón, tal vez uno de estos días podrías ser victima de un engaño o algo peor

- y ¿por qué harían eso?, si yo no les he hecho nada malo a nadie

- tu sabes que hay personas que son como tu queridísima hermana y que haría lo que fuera por conseguir lo que quiera

- Mina tiene razón, quién sabe si embrujo al Príncipe Endymion para conseguir ser su prometida

- no hables así Rey, Beryl no es una bruja o algo parecido como para que lo embruje

- solo es un decir Serena, no tienes que ponerte así – tranquilizó Lita

- lo siento chicas pero aunque ella no me quiera como hermana no quiere decir que yo también la quiera odiar

- será mejor que nos preparemos para la fiesta – sugirió Mina con entusiasmo

- sí – respondieron todas

La fiesta ya había dado comienzo, la Reina y el Príncipe estaban en sus tronos observando todo mientras que Beryl se encontraba parada al costado de su prometido…

-todo está muy bonito, madre

- gracias Endy lo hice especialmente para ti querido

- lastima que su querido hijo no quiera bailar una pieza conmigo, debería decirle que no me de ese desaire, majestad

- lo siento querida, pero si mi hijo no quiere bailar contigo yo no me puedo meter – dijo cínicamente

- madre¿la que veo llegar con un grupo de chicas es Serena? – preguntó Endymion viendo a Serena y las chicas entrar al salón

Serena llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco muy ceñido straple en la parte de arriba hasta la cintura donde es acampanado, las mangas son largas, anchas y transparentes en forma triangular. Las demás tenían un vestido sin espalda con tiras delgadas en los hombros ceñido cada una de un diferente color

- si querido, se ha vuelto muy hermosa¿no crees?

- sí – contestó medio embobado

- apuesto que sigue siendo una engreída

- Beryl, no hables así de tu hermana, ella es muy humilde y me encanta su compañía – replicó la Reina

- entonces no la conoce muy bien majestad, ella se fue de la casa para hacer quien sabe que y casi nunca nos manda cartas

- basta Beryl, deja de hablar así que ahí vienen – reprendió Endymion

- Majestad, Alteza, buenas noches – saludaron las recién llegadas

- buenas noches, Serena, querida, estás cada vez más hermosa igual ustedes chicas

- gracias Majestad – contestaron todas

- hola chicas, Serena, veo que has crecido desde que me fui – saludó Endymion

- me alegra volver a verlo Alteza, hermana

- a mi también querida, ya que no nos escribes muy seguido, a veces pienso que no quieres saber nada de nosotros

- Beryl, será mejor que dejes eso para después, este no es el momento para hablar de eso

- claro querido, como tú digas

- espero que disfruten de la fiesta chicas y tal vez encuentren un novio aquí – animó la Reina

- ¡claro!

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor, las chicas eran las más buscadas para bailar mientras Beryl estaba furiosa con Endymion porque no la sacaba a bailar se fue del salón. Endymion no podía apartar sus ojos de Serena quien parecía divertirse a lo grande pero por dentro quería lanzarse a los brazos de Endymion y bailar con él toda la noche pero no quería tener problemas con su hermana y no creía que Endymion quisiera bailar con ella… al terminar la pieza, Serena se dirigía donde las chicas cuando es detenida por Endymion…

-me acompañas en esta pieza, Serena

- claro, con mucho gusto – respondió con emoción escondida

- sabes, nunca pensé que te convirtieras en una hermosa mujer – comentó mientras la encerraba en un abrazo cálido llevando el ritmo y a la vez posando su mano en la espalda de Serena dando un pequeño masaje que hacía estremecerla

- gracias – Serena se sonrojó notando que Endymion la acercaba a él cada vez más

- eres muy suave Serena me gustaría que mañana vinieras a cenar con nosotros

- yo… no lo sé

- no tengas miedo Serena, solo es una cena – rozando sus labios en el cuello y hombro izquierdo de Serena

- Endy- mion no hagas eso – tratando de separarse

- desearía no haberme comprometido con tu hermana

- no digas eso, ella te ama

- pero yo ya no estoy seguro de mi amor por ella – sujetándola firmemente

- Endymion por favor

-me he fijado que ella no es una persona humilde

- no hables así de ella, Endymion suéltame nos están viendo

- ¿cómo puedes defenderla después de ver cómo te trata?

- nosotras no somos hermanas, sus padres me adoptaron

- pero crecieron juntas

- Endymion, no hagas las cosas más difíciles por favor

- lo siento Serena, pero estoy decidido a dejar a Beryl y a conquistar tu amor – mirándola a los ojos tiernamente

- no puedes hacer eso, mi hermana te ama

- lo siento por ella, pero me he dado cuenta que no es la mujer que siempre quise es egoísta, envidiosa,….

- basta, no hables más, tú la elegiste como tu novia y debes responder como tal – reprendió muy indignada

- lo siento cariño pero es la verdad y apuesto que tú también sabes que ella es así

- lo mejor es que nos mantengamos alejados hasta que se te pase esa idea de la cabeza

- nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, estoy decidido a conquistar tu amor y créeme que lo voy a lograr –

Al decir esto la pieza terminó y cada uno se fue por su lado mientras que Beryl se encontraba furiosa por la escena que acababa de ver, decidida a hacer lo que sea por conservar lo que es suyo. La fiesta ya estaba llegando a su fin cuando las chicas y Serena se disponían a despedirse de los soberanos…

-fue un placer tenerlas con nosotros esta noche

- gracias majestad – agradeció Ami

- la fiesta estuvo fabulosa – comentó Rey

- gracias chicas, espero que la hayan pasado bien

- claro majestad, además conocimos a unos chicos muy guapos

- Lita tiene razón, eran los chicos que habíamos buscado – asintió Mina mostrando ojos soñadores

- vaya, veo que las han flechado – rió la Reina

- quién no con esos cueros que solo sabían alagarnos – apoyó Serena

- espero que no te hagas ilusiones, no vaya a ser que solo estaban pasando el rato

- no digas eso Endy, ellas saben lo que hacen – reprendió la Reina

- es hora de irnos

- tienes razón Ami ya es tarde y es muy peligroso que anden muy tarde solas – aconsejó la Reina

- buenas noches Alteza, Majestad - se despidieron

- buenas noches y Serena, me gustaría que vinieras a cenar mañana

- estaré encantada Majestad – mirando suspicazmente a Endymion

- entonces hasta mañana – Serena se retira

- no sé si felicitarte o regañarte Endy

- ¿por qué madre?

- por dejar a Beryl por Serena, yo siempre quise que te fijaras en Serena por que sé que es una chica excepcional y sencilla

- entonces te alegrará saber que estoy dispuesto a conquistarla

- no creo que sea difícil

- ¿por qué dices eso?

- por la forma que te mira cariño, yo sé que ella te ama pero lo oculta por tu compromiso con su hermana

- no te preocupes madre, yo me las arreglaré – aseguró Endymion con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿Qué pasará con el compromiso de Endymion¿Podrán ser felices Serena y Endymion? No se pierdan los siguientes capítulos que cada vez se pondrán más interesantes…

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, gracias a ellos puedo seguir adelante el fic. ¡Cuídense mucho!


	3. Un día de camping

-diálogos –

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo N° 2: ****Un día de camping**

Pasaron unos días desde aquel baile en el que Endymion prometió conquistar el corazón de serena la cual ha tratado de no cruzarse con él pero hoy no era su día. Serena estaba cabalgando por el bosque con Amy cuando se ven seguidas de un caballero muy bien parecido que venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando intensamente a su presa de cabellos dorados…

-buenos días damiselas, es un honor verlas por aquí

- buenos días Alteza, el honor es nuestro – saludó Amy

- mío no

- pero¿por qué dice eso preciosa¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?

- eso debería preguntárselo usted mismo

- Serena no deberías de hablarle así al Príncipe – regañó escandalizada Amy

- no se preocupe bella damisela, ella y yo nos entendemos muy bien

- ya quisieras

- yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si me disculpan yo me retiro

- Serena, no seas maleducada

- vámonos Amy, el Príncipe debe tener muchas cosas pendientes por hacer

- señorita Amy¿nos podría dejar a solas un momento?

- claro, además yo tengo que ir a ayudar a mi mamá, con permiso Alteza, nos vemos Serena

- hasta luego, bien ¿ahora que quieres?

- sólo quería darte esto – Endymion se acerca a ella con su caballo muy rápido y le roba un beso del cual Serena trata de safarse sin éxito

- ¿cómo te atreves a hacer eso? Tienes una novia a la cual debes guardarle respeto, recuerdas

- una novia que muy pronto dejará de serlo, en cuanto logre encontrar la forma de decírselo

- ¿no te importa sus sentimientos?

- sé que ella me comprenderá, y si me ama de verdad me dejará ser feliz contigo

- yo no quiero nada con usted, ella es mi hermana y no quiero que sufra por mi culpa así que es mejor que se olvide de mí

- no creo poder hacer eso preciosa, en el amor no se manda y yo te quiero para mí así tenga que arrastrarte al altar

- en ese caso me iré lejos de aquí y no nos volveremos a ver nunca más

- no podrás salir de aquí, porque lo voy a impedir

- no puede hacerme esto, Alteza

- oh, claro que si puedo y lo haré – le dio otro beso pero más apasionado produciendo un escalofrío en Serena que trataba de no caer en sus redes pero era inútil, después el beso se volvió mas tierno haciendo que Serena se rinda y abra la boca dando paso a la lengua de Endymion que empezó a jugar con la de Serena danzando tiernamente hasta dejarlos sin aliento

- después de esto, no te escaparás preciosa, nos vemos – se despidió Endymion dejando aturdida a Serena quien no se reponía del todo del beso

- tal vez tenga una posibilidad de que me ame y olvide el pasado – dijo al viento y partiendo hacia su casa

Mientras esto sucedía, en el palacio real se vivía un momento de tensión. La Reina tenía una acalorada discusión con su por ahora futura nuera….

-desde la fiesta, su querido hijo no me hace caso se para todo el día fuera y cuando llega ni siquiera me da un beso como su prometida que soy

- ese no es mi problema, mi hijo es adulto el sabe lo que hace, además, sigo pensando que no eres una buena chica para él

- ¿cómo se atreve a decirme algo semejante? Yo soy su futura nuera, asi que va a tener que aguantarme – dijo Beryl con una sonrisa irónica

- ya lo veremos, porque estoy segura que él te va a dejar

- él no me va a dejar

- ya lo veremos, pero cuando llegue ese día te irás de aquí porque no quiero a ninguna ambiciosa, cruel y envidiosa en mi palacio

- eso lo veremos, estoy segura que usted estaría muy contenta que Endy se case con mi hermana

- daría lo que fuera para que sea así, tú eres mala lo noto en la forma de hablar sobre tu hermana

- ella es una cínica y estoy segura que ella es mala, solo finge para poder ganarse el corazón de Endy

- no hables así de tu hermana, ella no es así y todos saben que ella es una chica dulce

- pues, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta del error en l que están al jusgar así a mi hermana y se arrepentirán de no haberme echo caso –

Al terminar de decir eso sale furiosa de la habitación sin rumbo fijo pero con una idea en la mente…. Destruir el amor de Serena y Endymion.

Al día siguiente, Serena y las chicas estaban en un camping jugando a las cartas cuando Endymion hace su aparición con un gran taper lleno de bocaditos entre dulces y salados…

-hola chicas¿qué tal les va?

- buenos días – respondieron todas

- ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes?

- será un honor tenerlo con nosotras Alteza – respondió Mina con ojos de corazones

- por favor no me digan Alteza, llámenme Endymión las amigas de Serena también son mías

- muy amable de su parte Alt- perdón Endymion

- no le hagas caso Amy, solo quiere lucirse

- no hables así del Príncipe Serena, no vaya a ser que te encierren por faltarle el respeto – expresó Lita

- creo que le haría bien encerrarla por un tiempo para que aprenda la lección

- no digas tonterías Rey

- pero tu amiga tiene razón, quizás tenga que encerrarte – apoyó Endymión con una sonrisa misteriosa

- no lo creo, tu madre no te lo permitirá

- ya veremos Serena, y ¿qué estaban jugando?

- estábamos jugando ocho loco (un juego de cartas) – comentó Amy

- y el que pierde tiene un castigo, generalmente Serena es la que pierde – completó Rey burlona

- si, porque ustedes no tienen compasión conmigo

- y ¿quién impone el castigo?

- eso lo sorteamos, pero si usted quiere ser el verdugo, con gusto aceptaremos

- no digas eso Mina, prefiero que algunas de ustedes sea la que imponga el castigo

- cálmate Serena, no es para tanto

- Lita tiene razón, no creo que sea tan malo para darnos un castigo atroz – apoyó Amy

- si, claro – _a ustedes no, pero a mi sí_

- no te preocupes preciosa, no te daré un castigo feo – _todo lo contrario_ –

- bien, comencemos

Así pasaron las horas entre risas, Amy y Endymion y Lita eran los que más ganaban mientras que Rey tuvo que gritar a los cuatro vientos que era una prostituta y que estaba en celo. Mina tuvo que imitar a un mono y tratar de trepar un árbol, por consecuencia le salió un PEQUEÑO MORETÓN. Y en cuanto Serena tuvo que darle un beso a Endymion en la mejilla pero él giro su cabeza en el último momento y le dio en los labios dejando a las chicas en un estado de shock del cual no salieron hasta unos 5 largos minutos. Después se pusieron a contar anécdotas de su niñez y de los últimos 5 años. Llegada la hora de almorzar, Endymion se sentó muy pegado a Serena y mandándole miradas significativas que no pasaban desapercibidas por sus compañeras quienes tenían muchas preguntas en mente para Serena pero ya sospechaban algo pero lo iban a dejar para luego. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, las chicas se disponían a retirarse cada una a su casa cuando Entymion coge a Serena y les informa a las chicas que él la deja en su casa…

-no tienes porque hacer esto

- lo hago con gusto preciosa

- no quiero tener problemas con mi hermana

- te voy informando que los tendrás tarde o temprano porque pienso terminar mi relación con tu hermana para luego tenerte para mí – informó Endymion abrazándola firmemente

- ya te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo – Serena trata de zafarse de su abrazo pero no lo logra

- lo siento preciosa, pero cuando me propongo obtener algo lo consigo

- aún a costa de la felicidad de Beryl

- yo no la amo y me di cuenta de eso cuando se expresó tan mal de ti y de algunas personas a las que estimo, incluso a mi madre le falta el respeto

- pero yo no soy la chica que tú desearías como tu compañera, no me conoces muy bien

- claro que te conozco, somos amigos de hace años

- pero hay cosas que no sabes de mí y las cuales no te agradarán

- no lo creo, todo de ti me agrada preciosa – Endymion la miró preocupado

- eso es lo que tú crees, pero yo sé que si te lo digo dejarás de ser incluso mi amigo – dijo Serena con tristeza

- Serena, te amo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión – se inclina y le da un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos puros

- Endymion, esto está mal, es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver

- ¿acaso no me amas como yo a ti? – preguntó con angustia

- yo… yo también te amo Endymio, te amé desde los 15 años pero tú solo me veías como a una hermana

- oh, cariño si es así, no entiendo por qué quieres que no nos veamos y ser felices juntos

- he guardado un gran secreto desde que llegué aquí y estoy segura que cuando lo sepas no te gustará

- claro que no, te amo preciosa

- quiero volver a mi casa por favor – rogó Serena con desesperación

- de acuerdo, pero algún día tendrás que decirme ese secreto que

- _espero que ese día nunca llegue…__ - _pensó con tristeza

Hola

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, hacen que me den más ganas de seguir el fic, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado¡cuídense mucho!


	4. El secreto de Serena I

-diálogo –

_Pensamientos_

------ Cambio de escena ------

**Capítulo N° 3: ****El secreto de Serena I**

Después de esa declaración de "guerra" entre Endymion y Serena, los días siguieron pasando y cada día llegaba un arreglo floral a la casa de Serena la cual no sabía que hacer para que Endymion la deje en paz aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que se fijara en ella como siempre deseó. Mientras tanto, Beryl seguí con sus intentos de retener a Endymion a su lado sin éxito.

-¿por qué no me llevas a pasear o cabalgamos por las cercanías Endy? Me siento desplazada de tu lado

- lo siento Beryl, pero no tengo ganas de salir, además tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante

- así, espero que sea sobre la fecha de nuestra boda eso me haría olvidar todo este tiempo que me dejaste abandonada para irte quien sabe a donde

- no es sobre eso, de hecho es para romper nuestro compromiso

- ¿qué dices? – Beryl se puso furiosa al escuchar esto a tal punto de querer lanzar toda la casa por la ventana

- perdóname Beryl pero me di cuenta de que no te amo, que sólo siento un gran aprecio por ti como una buena amiga

- no puedes hacerme esto Endymion, yo te amo

- lo siento de verdad

- tú no me puedes dejar Endymion, nadie me deja sin pagarlo muy caro – los ojos de Beryl destilaban una furia nunca antes vista parecía que sus ojos se volvían rojos pero sin llegar a serlos

- no hables así, yo te aprecio y…. – es interrumpido por Beryl

- yo no necesito que me aprecies, yo necesito que me ames

- Beryl, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano encontrarás a alguien que te amará como tú a él

- yo no quiero a otro, yo te quiero a ti – desesperada lo intenta abrazar pero él la aparta

-no hagas esto más difícil

- es por ella¿verdad?

- …..

- es por mi hermana, ya lo sospechaba

- Beryl no pienses mal de ella, yo soy el que la sigue a donde va

- ustedes no van a ser felices

- Beryl no te metas con ella

- ¿o si no que?

- te mando de regreso a tu casa y no me volverás a ver

- la odio, ella siempre se mete en todo a ella la quieren más que a mí, siempre fue así

- Beryl tu hermana no tiene la culpa

- claro que sí, si ella no existiera, tú me querrías

- no es verdad, tarde o temprano me iba a dar cuenta de mis sentimientos

- esto no se quedará así, pronto volveré y le haré pagar a ella todo mi sufrimiento – empieza a retirarse

- ¿a donde vas? Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres pero mi decisión está tomada y nada va a cambiarla

- me voy a alojar en una pensión no pienso quedarme aquí haciendo el ridículo – se va

- al menos ya terminé con esto, el siguiente paso es conquistar el corazón de mi amada Serena – dijo para sí con una enorme sonrisa

- me las pagarán muy caro y tu querido Endy serás mío de nuevo cueste lo que me cueste

Mientras esto pasaba en el Palacio, Serena se encontraba haciendo el aseo de su casa cuando de pronto siente un escalofrio pasar por su columna vertebral…..

-algo malo va a pasar, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando – suena el timbre

- hola Serena¿como estás?

- muy bien Ami¿como estás tú? – sentándose e invitándola a hacer lo mismo

- bien, pero te noto preocupada ¿ocurre algo? – toma asiento a su lado

- no, es solo que….

- Serena, somos amigas puedes confiar en mí – le dijo Ami abrazándola

- Ami, lo que te voy a decir es un secreto que he guardado por muchos años

- debe ser algo muy serio para que te pongas así

- Ami¿tu crees en la magia, brujas y hechiceras?

- sí, aunque nunca he visto a una en persona solo a gitanas que leen cartas y las manos¿acaso tú eres una de ellos?

- sí, yo soy una Hechicera

- eso es genial, jamás pensé conocer una

- ¿no me tienes miedo?

- por supuesto que no, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres buena y nunca harías daño a nadie ni siquiera a tu peor enemigo ni siquiera a Beryl – al decir lo último empieza a reír contagiando a Serena

- ella es mi hermana, quizás no de sangre pero me crié con ella desde muy pequeña y la quiero a pesar de todo

- ¿qué harás si Endymion termina su relación con ella y te dice que quiere estar contigo?

- no lo sé, por una parte me sentiría muy feliz pero por la otra me sentiría muy mal por Beryl incluso me sentiría culpable porque ella lo ama

- yo no diría que lo ama, si no que está obsesionada con él y déjame decirte que eso no es amor

- puede ser, aun así me siento mal por ella

- no te preocupes, ella se dará cuenta que no lo ama y que solo es una tonta obsesión lo que siente por Endymión y los dejará en paz

- yo no estaría tan segura Ami, algo me dice que ella no va a dejar las cosas así

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- yo la conozco muy bien y sé que ella no se quedará con los brazos cruzados y no dejará que Endymion y yo seamos felices

- espero que te equivoques en eso Serena, no me gustaría verte sufrir

- sabes, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

Después de que Beryl se fuera del Palacio Endymion le cuenta lo sucedido a su madre quien se muestra muy complacida ante esto….

-me alegro que hayas terminado tu relación con esa chica

- nunca te cayó bien¿verdad?

- hay algo en ella que no me gusta, debes tener mucho cuidado Endy

- no te preocupes mamá, no creo que pueda hacer algo

- no te confíes ella no es una chica normal

- ¿por qué dices eso?

- mi instinto de madre me lo dice cariño, no quisiera que les pase nada a ninguno de ustedes

- no te agobies tanto mamá, te aseguro que nada nos pasará

- si tu lo dices hijo

En casa de Serena…..

-¡wow! Esto es increíble – comentó Ami al ver gran variedad de pócimas, velas y diferentes cosas que se usan en rituales

- me supongo que te veré más seguido por aquí

- has adivinado, tienes tantas cosas me pregunto si tienes pócimas para… el…. Amor

- pues…. En realidad sí

- pero no las usas

- creo que para encontrar el verdadero amor no se necesita de una pócima mágica, el verdadero amor llega solo

- sabias palabras de una hechicera

- es que estoy enamorada y no necesite de una pócima o hechizo para encontrarlo o conseguirlo

- Endymion

- exacto, creo que era obvio

- todos se dieron cuenta, hasta la Reina¿por qué crees que te ha tratado como si fueras su hija? Ella te estaba preparando para cuando Endymion y tú se decidan estar juntos

- yo siempre la he considerado como una madre para mí

- ahora que lo dices, nunca nos has contado que ha sido de tus padres

- creo que te lo puedo contar ahora que sabes mi secreto

- me alegra que me tengas tanta confianza Serena, siempre podrás contar conmigo

- si… bueno te voy a contar lo que pasó con mis padres…….

------------------------------ Hace 15 años -----------------------

-mami papi ya puedo invocar a los espíritus – dice una niña de cabello rubio que llega corriendo donde ellos

- me alegra tanto oír eso pequeña – dice su madre

- ya has pasado la última prueba, ya eres toda una pequeña hechicera – el padre le da un beso en la mejilla

- ya soy muy fuerte

- no te confíes mucho hija hay personas mucho más poderosas que tú por eso tienes que seguir entrenando para ser la más fuerte

- pero aún no me han dicho el por qué entreno tanto

- hija, hay hechiceros que son muy malos y tratan de eliminar a nosotros los buenos

- pero papi ustedes son muy fuertes, ustedes les ganarán

- lamento decirte esto pequeña pero hay hechiceros que nos superan y algún día vendrán por nosotros y cuando llegue ese día deberás ser muy fuerte y seguir adelante

- tu madre y yo siempre estaremos protegiéndote aunque no estemos contigo pequeña

- yo no quiero que se vayan

- es algo inevitable, por eso te lo decimos desde ahora para que estés preparada cuando llegue ese día – le dijo su madre con la vista nublada y abrazando tiernamente a la pequeña

- ¿prometes seguir adelante y volverte muy fuerte aunque nosotros no estemos contigo?

- lo prometo papi, me volveré muy fuerte y defenderé a todos de esos hechiceros malos

Los tres se abrazaron y pasó unos meses hasta que un día que la pequeña salió hacer un pedido de su madre mientras que ella y su esposo se preparaban para recibir una desagradable visita…..

-ustedes solo son unos insectos, terminaré muy rápido con ustedes y luego iré a celebrar otro triunfo para nosotros – rió un sujeto con una túnica negra con ojos muy rojos

- no se te hará muy fácil

- unamos nuestros poderes querido, esta será nuestra última batalla juntos

- te amo cariño

- y yo a ti

Se dan su último beso y se unen para derrotar al enemigo quien les lanza una bola de energía negra que es detenida por una barrera que le devuelve el ataque mientras que la pareja reúne toda su energía en un solo ataque. El enemigo al darse cuenta de esto hace lo mismo lanzándolo hacia ellos quienes lanzaron su poder el cual era insuficiente llegando a ser absorbido por el enemigo haciendo que su energía creciera y golpee fuertemente contra la pareja matándolos lentamente. Por otro lado Serena estaba de regreso cuando vio a sus padres agonizando en el suelo….

-papá, mamá ¿qué pasó?... Resistan por favor – suplicó Serena con las mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas que caían sin parar

- Serena, se…. fuerte y si…. gue adelante

- mamá….. no te mueras….. no me dejes sola

- no estarás sola……. pequeña, siempre….. Estaremos en tu…… corazón

- papá….. no te vayas……. por favor

- se feliz pequeña…. – susurraron los dos mientras sus cuerpos desaparecían lentamente sin dejar rastro

- mamá, papá….. cumpliré la promesa que les hice……. Y seré feliz…. Por ustedes…… - susurró mirando el cielo el cual estaba nublado cayendo las primeras gotas de lluvia todo a su alrededor estaba destruido como también lo estaba su corazón

-------------------------------- Tiempo actual ---------------------------------------

-entonces te quedaste sola tan pequeña

- sí, ese día fue el más triste de mi vida perdí a mis padres y me quedé sola

- ¿no tenía amigos que te ayudaran?

- no, yo estaba muy ocupada con mis entrenamientos

- ellos querían que te volvieras fuerte y terminaras tus clases antes de que ellos murieran

- y lo lograron, lo único que faltaba era reforzar mis poderes

- me supongo que lo hiciste, debes tener grandes poderes

- yo lo hice para que mis padres donde quieran que estén se sientan orgullosos de mí y vean que puedo defenderme muy bien

- ¿tu crees que ese hechicero u otro venga a matarte solo porque eres una de los buenos?

- no, aún no mientras no interfiera en sus planes no me harán nada

- ¿cuales son sus planes?

- ellos quieren gobernar el mundo pero los hechiceros buenos no permitirían eso así que ellos los eliminan

- si los hechiceros buenos te llamaran para formar un equipo para eliminar a estos seres¿tú aceptarías?

- sí, yo les prometí a mis padres que ayudaría a que no hicieran daño a nadie

- entiendo, pero ¿cómo llegaste a ser parte de la familia de Kikio?

- esa es otra historia, verás…….

Hola y gracias por sus reviews

Como verán en el siguiente capítulo seguiré con la historia de Serena y tal vez haga un capítulo con la historia de Endymio, es para que entiendan la historia y el por qué de los hechos. Gracias por su apoyo. bye


	5. El secreto de Serena II

-diálogos –

_Pensamientos_

------- Cambio de escena --------

**Voz desconocida**

**  
**

**Capítulo N°4: El secreto de Serena II**

------------------------------------ Hace 12 años -----------------------------------

Una niña de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules caminaba cabizbaja por la calle del pueblo tratando de encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche cuando una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos color esmeralda se desmaya enfrente de ella quien no ve a nadie que pueda ayudar y acercándose a la mujer le coloca sus manos sobre ella de donde sale un resplandor rosado pálido luego de unos momentos la mujer despierta dándose cuenta de su estado……

-¿qué me pasó?

- se desmayo de repente y yo traté de despertarla

- gracias¿cómo te llamas pequeña? – la mira con dulzura y mucha curiosidad

- me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino¿cómo se llama usted?

- yo me llamo Kaori, pero ¿qué haces sola a estas horas de la noche¿Dónde están tus padres?

- ellos…. Murieron hace mucho – tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse

- ¿estás sola?

- sí¿por qué se desmayo, está enferma?

- no, es solo que hace poco mi esposo murió y creo que eso me debilitó…… ya es tarde acompáñame a mi casa, ahí podrás dormir y comer todo lo que quieras

- en verdad ¿puedo ir?

- claro puedes quedarte conmigo, así me harías compañía a mí y a mi hija Beryl serás como mi segunda hija – la abrazó para luego tomarle de la mano dirigiéndose a su hogar

Desde entonces Serena vivió allí ganándose cada vez más el cariño de kaori quien estaba encantada con ella provocando los celos de su hija Beryl quien era 2 años mayor a Serena. Al principio toleraba la presencia de Serena pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo ella veía que su madre le prestaba más atención a Serena que a ella y comenzó a sentirse desplazada por ello le hacía la vida imposible a Serena pero ella siempre salía airosa de todo. Pero un día Serena se dio cuenta lo que pasaba y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto…..

-las he reunido aquí para decirles que voy a viajar para encontrar mi destino en otro lugar

- pero Serena, hija ¿por qué decidiste eso? Yo no quiero que te alejes de nosotras – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Beryl sonreía disimuladamente

- lo siento mamá pero debo cumplir una promesa que les hice a mis verdaderos padres – con los ojos húmedos

- déjala madre ella sabrá lo que hace

- además ella ya debe valerse por sí misma

- creo que tienes razón Beryl, es hora de que ella encuentre su destino lejos de aquí

- gracias por comprenderme mamá, las voy a extrañar mucho – dijo abrazándolas

- te deseo mucha suerte pequeña¿cuándo piensas partir?

- la próxima semana

- entonces vamos a pasar las 3 juntas todo el tiempo que nos queda juntas

- gracias por todo a las dos…..

------------------------------------- Tiempo actual -------------------------------

-así fue como pasaron las cosas

- vaya y tu te fuiste para Beryl y su mamá pasaran más tiempo juntas, es muy tierno de tu parte

- yo me sentía mal por todo lo que sufrió por mi culpa

- no digas eso Serena tú no tienes la culpa de nada

- si no hubiera entrado en su vida, ella no hubiera sido una chica rencorosa

- quien sabe si ella ya no era así Serena

- ella no era así era una chica linda

- para ti todo el mundo es lindo

- bueno de ahí llegue aquí por casualidad y cuando conocí a la Reina ella me dijo que veía algo muy especial en mi y que su instinto le decía que yo no era una persona común

- y bien que tenía razón

- algunas personas pueden tener un sexto sentido para las cosas

- ¿cómo conociste a Endymion?

- fue en una fiesta que la Reina me invitó en el primer momento que lo vi mi corazón se aceleró y me puse sonrojada cuando la Reina me presentó ante él yo no sabía que hacer entonces Endymion me besó la mano y me invitó a bailar

- ¿tan rápido?

- yo me sorprendí pero acepté gustosa, bailamos casi toda la noche y cuando me iba a retirar el me dijo que era muy hermosa y que nos volveríamos a ver muy pronto

- vaya eso si que es ser rápido

- después las conocí a ustedes

- es verdad, nosotras llegábamos del Reino vecino, queríamos viajar y conocer un lugar en el que nos sintiéramos a gusto y terminamos quedando aquí

- el resto de la historia ya la conocen

- si, tu vida parece salida de un cuento de hadas

- es porque no todos los días ves a un hechicera viviendo como una chica normal

- y ¿cuándo le piensas decir a la Reina y a Endymion de tu origen?

- no lo sé, recuerda que Endymion detesta a los de mi especie por la muerte de su padre

- me dijiste que su padre había sido asesinado por un hechicero¿verdad?

- si, según lo que me contó la Reina, su padre estaba defendiendo a un hechicero bueno que estaba a punto de ser eliminado por este ser

- y lo mató junto con él

- sí

- ahora entiendo, ya es tarde es mejor que me vaya

- gracias por escucharme

- has tenido una vida muy dura Serena ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites

- gracias, hasta mañana

- hasta mañana

Al día siguiente Serena y sus amigas salieron a pasear por las tiendas y gastando algo de dinero en accesorios y ropa cuando estaban entrando a una tienda de ropa Serena es jalada hacia atrás y siente que la llevan a un sitio más solo….

-pero ¿qué?

- hola preciosa

- ay no¿otra vez tú? – viendo a Endymión frente a ella

- quién más¿no te alegras de verme?

- no¿dónde está mi hermana?

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- corren los rumores que se fue

- ah, es cierto

- pero ¿qué le has hecho?

- sólo le dije que estaba enamorado de ti y que no podía casarme con ella

- ¿qué dices?

- no lo tomó muy bien pero sé que estará bien

- ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

- porque hasta me amenazó

- oh no, tengo un mal presentimiento

- no te preocupes mi amor, yo te protegeré

- si claro, no sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer una mujer celosa y resentida

- no creo que pueda hacer nada

- aya tú si te confías

- no te preocupes no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño

- déjeme en paz Alteza

- lo siento pero no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que cambies de opinión y aceptes ser mi novia

- usted es muy testarudo

- cuando quiero algo, lo consigo

- y si yo tuviera algún defecto¿usted me querría?

- por supuesto

- ¿aunque sea alguien que tiene un estilo de vida o un origen que usted odia?

- lo único que sé es que el amor lo puede todo y yo te amo – la acerca a él abrazándola firmemente

- será mejor que me vaya, las chicas me estarán buscando – Endymion la suelta

- está bien, por esta vez te dejo ir pero la próxima no te salvarás – le roba un beso rápido y se va

- ojalá que su amor sea más fuerte que el rencor que siente por los de mi especie – vuelve a la tienda donde estaban sus amigas

Mientras una joven con mirada siniestra entraba a un sitio místico y oscuro, al final del pasillo se encuentra con personas vestidas de negro adorando una imagen de Satanás…

-¿cómo te llamas mujer?

- me llamo Beryl y deseo convertirme en una bruja

- ¿quieres vengarte de alguien?

- sí, ella es una hechicera buena y me quitó a mi hombre

- entonces has venido al lugar indicado, nosotros también odiamos a los brujos y hechiceros buenos sólo nos estorban

- pues entonces estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos

- en ese caso tendrás que pasar por muchas pruebas muy duras para luego bautizarte como una bruja del mal

- espero que sea pronto

- eso depende de ti

- de acuerdo¿cuándo comienzo?

- desde ahora, ven conmigo – Beryl lo sigue hasta una puerta negra muy grande

- ¿qué haré aquí?

- aquí tendrás bañarte en una fuente donde en vez de agua es sangre ahí prepararás tu alma para la iniciación

- esta bien – Beryl abre la puerta con mucha decisión y entra cerrándose la puerta detrás de ella

- su alma es negra, ella nos será de mucha utilidad – el misterioso hombre suelta una espeluznante risa

Beryl se encaminaba hacia la fuente que está a unos metros más delante de ella mientras observaba a su paso figuras de ogros, demonios y criaturas de la noche que parecían tener vida propia y que te observaban en todo momento la mayoría de ellas, tenían los ojos rojos como la sangre. Cuando al fin llego a la fuente escuchó una voz macabra que decía…..

-**¿estás segura de unirte a mí y hacer de este mundo uno lleno de oscuridad y terror?**

- muy segura, además quiero vengarme de los que me rechazaron y me quitaron lo que es mío

- **una vez que entres en la fuente no podrás volver atrás te bautizarás en nombre de Satanás y ya no volverás a ser la misma**

- quiero ser muy fuerte, y matar a mi "querida hermanita" quien es una hechicera blanca

- **entonces seas bienvenida a mi morada y a mi familia**

Después de esas palabras Beryl se desnudo y entró a la fuente de Sangre para bautizarse como un ser de la oscuridad…

Al día siguiente Serena recibe en su casa varios arreglos florales con rosas rojas teniendo que hacerles pasar a los encargados para que los acomodaran en la sala de su casa cuando se retiraba el último apareció Endymion con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego sin pedirle permiso a Serena entró en la casa, se sirvió un poco de vino que estaba en la despensa y se sentó en unos de los sillones de la sala esperando que serena se acercara. Serena estaba roja de la rabia pero en el fondo se alegraba de que tuviera esas atenciones con ella….

-¿qué hace aquí Alteza?

- ¿no ves? Te he traído un pequeño regalo

- yo no llamaría a esto un pequeño regalo – señalándole toda la sala rodeada de arreglos florales

- eso es muy poco para lo que en realidad mereces preciosa

- no me llames preciosa y no te he invitado a pasar

- que mal educada, yo no necesito que me invites a pasar ya que de todas formas pronto serás mi esposa y vivirás en el palacio conmigo

- eso está por verse

- cariño deja de pelear y demuestra ese amor que según mi madre me tienes – al terminar de decir esto observa que Serena abre mucho los ojos y se pone roja como la grama

- no… no diga tonterías – dice Serena retrocediendo lentamente

- no son tonterías, mi madre me afirmó que tú siempre has estado enamorada de mí – se le acerca hasta acorralarla contra la pared

- Alteza por favor no haga esto

- ¿hacer qué? Yo no más estoy tratando que admitas algo que yo ya sé – acerca su rostro hasta rozar sus labios

- si ya sabe¿para qué pregunta? – Serena se sentía tentada a ceder

- entonces lo admites

- está bien, si te amo – le susurro en un tono muy bajo casi imperceptible

-¿qué has dicho? No te escuche muy bien – frotando sus labios con los de ella

- te amo, te amo desde hace mucho

- así está mucho mejor –

Terminando de decir esto Endymion por fin toma sus labios en un beso apasionado haciendo que Serena suelte un suave gemido rindiéndose en sus brazos que la aprisionan firmemente para no dejarla escapar al quedarse sin aire se separan agitados pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos…

-entonces ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

- ¿tú qué crees? – mirándolo intensamente con una sonrisa en sus labios

- no lo sé…. Eres tan difícil de conseguir

- tonto, claro que acepto ser tu novia –

Se besan otra vez pero tiernamente dando por terminado el sufrimiento de los dos pero no todo será felicidad para los dos, habrá muchos obstáculos que evitarán la unión de ellos….

Aquí lo dejo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por su apoyo. Cuídense mucho bye bye


	6. Nace una hechicera del mal

Endimion le pidió a Serena que sea su enamorada, ella aceptó aún temerosa de que él descubriera la verdad. Por otro lado, Beryl se preparaba para la iniciación y conversión con lo cual adquiriría poderes que un hechicero oscuro tiene.

Capítulo Nº 4: Nace una Hechicera del mal

-El bautizo de sangre sirve para quitar todo lo puro que puedas llevar en tu ser e introducirte a nuestro mundo de sangre.

-No creo haber tenido nada puro en mi ser, excepto odio.

-Ahora estás preparada para la iniciación. Para ello debes vestirte para la ocasión, luego vendrás aquí para iniciar la misa satánica.

-Mientras más pronto comience con esto, mejor. –Beryl se retira para prepararse.

Mientras se preparaba, los hechiceros oscuros preparaban el salón para la misa. Encendieron velas negras y rojas con signos satánicos las cuales estaban alrededor del salón, en medio del salón, prepararon un altar donde había un niño de 4 años atado de pies y manos llorando asustado y en el piso rodeando el altar, estaba dibujado una estrella de seis picos hecho de sangre donde en cada pico había una vela negra encendida. También se podía respirar en el ambiente, incienso. Los hechiceros se iban colocando en su lugar alrededor del salón cuando Beryl ingresó con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, negro, con escote hasta el ombligo y abertura en los dos costados de sus piernas que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo; cada paso que daba, dejaba ver buena porción de sus piernas.

Malachite le indicó que se colocara delante del altar mientras le daba una daga ceremonial que en su mango llevaba tallado la cara de su señora y en cada ojo, tenía incrustado rubíes rojos como la sangre. Él le empezó a indicar lo que debía hacer y le enseñó las palabras que debía usar durante la ceremonia.

-Para la iniciación, debes sacrificar la vida de este niño cortándole las venas y bebiendo su sangre. Luego recitarás las palabras que te enseñé, con esto, le entregarás tu vida y alma a nuestra señora de las tinieblas.

-Estoy lista para esto… comencemos.

Al terminar de decir esto, los hechiceros recitaban cánticos satánicos mientras Beryl se acercaba al niño y le cortaba las muñecas haciendo que el niño llorara desesperadamente mientras su vida se escapaba lentamente y su alma era absorbida por la oscuridad. Al ver esto, Malachite le dio un cáliz con símbolos demoníacos a Beryl la cual llenó con la sangre del niño y bebió ansiosamente. Al terminar empezó a danzar alrededor del altar mientras se marcaba el rostro con la sangre que seguía derramándose. Así fue hasta el amanecer, al término de la ceremonia, Malachite le hizo la marca del mal en la palma de su mano con la daga ceremonial y le dijo que descansara ya que faltaba que hiciera más cosas para su conversión total.

Muy lejos de ahí, Serena despertaba de una pesadilla donde veía a niños inocentes sufriendo y pidiendo ayuda, cosa que la preocupó mucho dándole un mal presentimiento.

Dos días después Malachite le informaba a su pupila sobre el siguiente paso que debía realizar.

-Ahora que has pasado la iniciación, debes matar a 20 inocentes de preferencia niños en nombre de nuestra señora antes de la próxima luna llena, esto lo debes hacer con la misma daga que usaste en la ceremonia.

-Luego de eso, ¿Qué más debo hacer?

-Eres muy ansiosa e impaciente.

-Quiero saber todo.

-Está bien, luego se realizará otro ritual donde la señora de las tinieblas te aceptará como uno de los nuestros y te otorgará poderes asombrosos.

-Eso es lo que más deseo.

-Debes odiar mucho a alguien.

-Alguien que se metió con mi novio, una hechicera de la luz.

-Entonces, con más razón te apoyaremos, nosotros nos encargamos de eliminar a los hechiceros y brujos de la luz.

-Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato.

Por otro lado, Serena le comentaba a Ami sobre sus inquietudes, aunque su compañera se mostraba tranquila, por dentro ella presentía que algo iba mal.

-Perdóname Ami por importunarte con mis miedos, pero siento que algo malo va a suceder y no tengo a nadie para que me escuche y apoye.

-No te preocupes Serena, somos amigas y puedes contar conmigo para apoyarte y si en algo puedes ayudarte, no dudes en decírmelo.

-Gracias Ami, estoy muy inquieta, he tenido pesadillas con niños sufriendo.

-No ¿Sabes qué puede estar pasando?

-Lamentablemente no, he tratado de visualizar algo que pueda darme una pista, pero por algún motivo no lo puedo hacer.

-Eso está raro.

-Ayer sentí que un alma era manchada y otra era absorbida por el mal.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Hay varias teorías: Una es que alguien puro haya cometido algún crimen horrible, otra es que alguien puro haya vendido su alma a la oscuridad u otra es que alguien haya matado a un ser puro como ofrenda.

-Pero eso puede ocurrir muy seguido en varias partes; matanzas e incluso hay quienes se integran a grupos que no son muy buenos. No tienes que pensar que algo malo va a suceder por sólo percibir eso.

-No ha sido algo común.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que percibí a sido a causa de alguien con gran poder que ha participado de algo como eso.

-Eso es grave, pero aún así… confío en que lograrás descubrir lo que haya pasado y lograrás solucionarlo.

-Gracias por tus palabras Ami, eres la mejor.

Con el paso de los días, iban desapareciendo muchos niños que luego eran encontrados desangrados y con marcas o símbolos demoníacos. Estos sucesos fueron conociéndose por todos lados, creando temor en las personas comunes y preocupación en los hechiceros de la luz. Serena al enterarse de esto, llamó a sus compañeras hechiceras para hablar sobre el tema y dar con la solución. Ami también estaba angustiada pero ninguna de las dos lo mostraban ante los demás.

Faltaba poco para la noche de luna llena y le faltaba poco para terminar con su trabajo, Beryl se mostraba más ansiosa y despiadada cada vez más.

-Veo que le pones todo tu empeño a esto.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es poder.

-Me gusta tu forma de actuar.

-¿Cuánto te falta para terminar?

-5 más y acabo.

-Eres muy eficiente con tu trabajo, llegarás a ser una muy buena hechicera del mal.

-Gracias… ahora, ¿Podrías limpiar el desorden que he dejado aquí?. –Pidió mostrándole los resultados de su reciente trabajo.

-No tengo nada más que hacer, así que encantado de ayudarte.

Al día siguiente, Serena se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque, no muy lejos del reino, esperando a que sus amigas y fieles hechiceras aparecieran.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Princesa?

-Bien, aunque angustiada… Haruka, ya te he dicho que no me digas Princesa.

-No te molestes en decirle eso Serena, ya sabes cómo es Haruka.

-Sabes que me molesta mucho eso Michiru.

-Pues ya deberías de acostumbrarte.

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela Hotaru?. –Le preguntó burlonamente.

-Pesado, aunque no sé para qué voy si no lo necesito. –Dijo fastidiada.

-Es para que tengas una vida "normal".

-Setsuna tiene razón, además no todo de la escuela es malo.

-Si, claro. –Dijo con cinismo.

-Supongo que nos llamaste por los acontecimientos recientes.

-Si Michiru, estoy muy preocupada, se supone que debe de haber un hechicero de la luz en esa área para evitar esto.

-Lamento informarte que mataron al hechicero que protegía esa zona. –Informó Haruka.

-No puede ser, ¿Por qué no se me informó de esto inmediatamente?.

-Lo siento Princesa, pero queríamos ocuparnos de esto nosotras para no interrumpir su tranquilidad.

-Setsuna, yo debo saber lo que ocurre para tomar cartas en el asunto. –Reprendió Serena mirando a todas con el ceño fruncido.

-Sentimos no haberte dicho nada Serena pero ya estamos en busca del culpable de la muerte del hechicero y de los niños.

-¿Ya enviaron a alguien a cuidar esa zona?

-Si, Andrew va a encargarse de eso mientras nosotras seguimos el rastro del asesino.

-Bien, esperemos dar con el responsable lo más pronto posible, en cuanto tengan noticias, me avisan.

-Si, Princesa. –Asintieron todas.

Pasaron los días, Beryl cumplió con su cometido y ahora se encontraba realizando el ritual final para su total conversión. El lugar estaba preparado para la ocasión: velas, incienso y los hechiceros formaban un círculo realizando cánticos. Beryl se encontraba de pie en medio del círculo cogiendo la daga con la sangre de los niños asesinados sobre su pecho. Minutos después empezó su cántico.

"Señora de las tinieblas,

Te ofrezco mi vida

Mi alma

Y la sangre de los inocentes

Que se derramó en tu nombre".

"Concédeme tus poderes y tu sabiduría

Para destruir a aquellos que se interponen en nuestro camino,

Para traer a este mundo las tinieblas

Y crear un reino de oscuridad".

"Aquí, en esta noche,

Te invoco, señora de la oscuridad.

¡Te invoco, Reina Metalia!".

Al terminar el cántico, las velas llamearon hasta el techo del recinto para luego unirse y formar una sola llamarada que descendió hacia Beryl envolviéndola completamente quien luego de unos segundo, salió de las llamas que se apagaban lentamente con el rostro sonriente, una pequeña corona sobre su cabeza con incrustaciones de rubíes y en la frente llevaba impreso la marca del mal que fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Alrededor de ella se presenciaba un aura negra muy poderosa. Beryl sentía cómo su poder corría por su cuerpo, un poder que ninguno de los hechiceros oscuros tenía. Los hechiceros que eran espectadores se quedaron anonadados al ver y sentir su gran poder. Malachite se acercó a Beryl con una gran sonrisa de triunfo y admiración.

-Me alegra que nuestra Señora te haya otorgado sus poderes, los cuales son muy impresionantes.

-Gracias, ahora me podré deshacer de mi hermanastra y de los que se pongan en mi camino.

-Tu gran rencor hacia ella te ayudará con tu entrenamiento, ya que necesitarás de todo tu empeño para resistirlo.

-¿Cuándo empezamos con el entrenamiento?

-Mañana partiremos a un lugar especial donde podrás entrenar con total libertad. Por ahora, ve a descansar porque mañana será un día muy duro y largo para ti.

Al retirarse, los demás hechiceros se quedaron murmurando sobre lo que había pasado y el gran poder que se le había otorgado. Algunos sentían miedo, otros le tenían envidia y unos pocos estaban admirados no solo por su poder, también por su belleza que resultará un arma mortal para todos aquellos que se crucen en su camino.

A la mañana siguiente, Malachite guió a Beryl lejos de la ciudad, en las montañas. Al llegar, él formó un campo de energía que evitaba que las personas indeseadas se acercaran o percaten de ellos.

-Para empezar con tu entrenamiento, va a entrar a cueva infernal, ahí tendrás que pasar por pruebas de resistencia: tanto física y psicológicamente.

-Y ¿Dónde está esa cueva? No creo que una cueva como esa esté por aquí.

-Yo crearé una entrada tridimensional que te llevará a esa cueva, con el tiempo, tú también podrás crear una puerta como esta para transportarte a cualquier lugar que desees.

-Comencemos entones.

Malachite concentró sus poderes y recitando un hechizo, creó una entrada que tenía muchos colores que no dejaban ver a donde llevaba. Beryl entró decidida y con paso firme desapareciendo al interior de esta.

Al pasar tres días, Malachite observaba cómo la entrada tridimensional temblaba, signo de que la persona que había entrado por ella, saldría en cualquier momento. Luego de unos minutos, Beryl sale cambiada no solo su cuerpo sino también se podía apreciar a través de sus ojos, más sabiduría la cual probaba que había pasado todas las pruebas que tuvo que pasar en la cueva.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Es hora de que conozcamos tus poderes y los controles, pero descansemos hasta mañana para que recuperes tus energías para ello.

-Por mi no hay problema.

Al día siguiente, Beryl empezó con su entrenamiento: primero debía lograr una concentración total para poder invocar sus poderes cosa que no le resultó muy difícil. Conforme pasaban los días, Beryl fue descubriendo que tenía poder sobre el fuego, uno de los elementos naturales. Con este elemento, podía crear bolas de fuego simples e inclusive explosivas al chocar con su objetivo; podía crear un anillo de fuego alrededor de ella y de cualquier objeto. Su poder era tal, que sus bolas de fuego podían pulverizar una roca sólida sea cual sea su tamaño. También tenía la habilidad de mover los objetos con la mente entre otros poderes. Pasaron muchos días en los cuales Beryl descubrió lo poderosa que era y que nada podría detenerla en su objetivo.

Al regresar con los demás hechiceros, Malachite informó sobre los resultados del entrenamiento de su hermana y sobre su decisión de volver al lugar donde se encontraba uno de sus enemigos. Luego de esto, Beryl se marcho del lugar escondiendo sus poderes al grado de que parecía una chica normal, pero por dentro se escondía un alma llena de maldad y odio que muy pronto acabaría con la vida de sus enemigos… en especial de Serena.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como dije en mi fic de Inuyasha, he tenido problemas en mi casa. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y prometo continuarlo lo más pronto que pueda.

Gracias a todos lo que me apoyan en mis fics. Besos.


	7. Momentos de paz

**Capítulo N° 5: Momentos de paz**

Pasaron los días y las chicas aprovechaban todo el tiempo para salir con los chicos que habían conocido en la fiesta de bienvenida del Principe y decidieron pasar un fin de semana en la casa de playa de Ami e invitaron a los chicos que conocieron en la fiesta de bienvenida de Endymion quienes no desaprovecharon el tiempo para conquistar a las chicas y haciendo que el príncipe se pusiera celoso cuando uno de ellos se mostraba interesado por Serena quien se sentía incomoda con la situación.

-Se ve que te gusta mucho ese chico. – dice el príncipe muy celoso.

-Endy no te pongas celoso, tu sabes que te amo a ti

-Si pero ese idiota no deja de acercarse a ti

-No te preocupes Endy ya le dije que no puede haber nada mas que amistad entre nosotros

-Lo siento amor pero no me gusta que otro chico se te acerque tanto. – Le dice haciendo un puchero

-Eres muy celoso amor, deberías confiar más en mi. – dice Serena bajando la cabeza

-Perdóname amor no quise hacer sentirte mal, yo te amo y no quiero que nadie te aparte de mi

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez. – dijo alzando un dedo reprendiéndolo

-Te amo mi princesa

-Yo también mi príncipe

Los dos se besan mientras la escena era vista por todos los chicos quienes se contagiaban por el ambiente lleno de amor excepto uno que solo bajo la cabeza y empezó a alejarse al ver que su cariño no era correspondido por la bella rubia.

-¿Qué le pasa a Alan?. – Preguntó Lita

-Parece que se enamoró de Serena. – contestó Rey

-Nosotros les dijimos que no se ilusionara con ella, pero no quiso entrar en razón

-Deberían de ir a hablar con el Seiya, se ve muy triste

-Tienes razón, pero creo que por ahora vamos a tener que retirarnos

-No te preocupes, ya nos veremos otro día

-Cuenten con eso

Los chicos se retiran a recoger sus cosas y se van con la promesa de volver a verlas otro día para salir juntos. Cuando Serena se entera, se pone triste pero piensa que es lo mejor por ahora mientras que Endymion se muestra mas tranquilo teniendo lejos a Alan.

El día pasó muy rápido entre risas y guerra de agua donde Serena siempre perdía, situación que le hacía mucha gracia a Endymion a quien lo agarraron entre todas desprevenido y lo tiraron al agua. Parecía que el día nunca iba a acabar ya que cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaba poniéndose el sol, cada uno fue a su habitación para cambiarse e ir a cenar a un restaurante cercano donde las chicas no dejaron de importunar a la feliz pareja que no dejaba de mirarse tiernamente sin hacer caso al camarero que venía por las ordenes.

-ejem, chicos, estamos esperando que pidan su comida. – dijo Rey dando un codazo a Serena quien salta de su asiento y hace su pedido seguida de Endymion

-Lo siento chicas es que estaba pensando je je. – Dijo muy avergonzada

-seguro que pensaban en la fecha de su boda, ¿verdad?

-Ay Mina, que cosas dices

-Todavía no habíamos pensado en eso… pero creo que ya es hora, ¿qué dices Sere amor?

-oh Endy si fuera por mí, me casaría mañana mismo contigo

-¡Eso es genial!, yo les prepararía un delicioso pastel de bodas

-Gracias Lita, sabía que harías eso, eres una gran amiga. – agradeció Serena

-Pero Endymion aún no se han comprometido, ¿o si?

-No pero ya le dije a mi mamá que organice la fiesta de compromiso para el sábado que viene, espero verlas ahí

-Por supuesto, no nos perderíamos un acontecimiento tan importante

-Amy tiene razón, ustedes son nuestros amigos y es lógico que los acompañemos en un día especial como ese.

Luego de cenar se fueron a descanzar ya que al dia siguiente se querían levantar temprano para pasear por los alrededores ya que habían rocas que formaban diversas figuras gracias a la corrosión que sufrían por el agua del mar.

Al dia siguiente desayunaron tranquilamente para luego pasear por la orilla del mar viendo formaciones de rocas en forma de animales.

-¿Cómo se forman esas rocas?

-Lo que pasa amor, es que esas rocas se formaron gracias a que las olas golpean fuertemente en ese lugar y eso hace que la sal del mar haga corroer la superficie de las rocas formando esas figuras.

-Endy, tu siempre tan informado de todo amor

-Ay Serena tonta, ¿cómo no puedes saber eso? ¿No te lo enseñaron?

-Jeje pues puede que sí Rey, pero no me acuerdo

-Bueno amor, ya sabes que esas figuras se creó naturalmente

-Aun me sorprende lo mucho que la naturaleza puede hacer

-En eso tienes razón Serena, a mi me parece muy hermosa la naturaleza

-Lita a ti te parece todo lindo, eres demasiado romántica. – le dijo Rey

-Es que todavía no puedo olvidarme del chico que me dejo

-Ya deberías de superar eso, lo único que hace es hacerte sufrir

-Ami tiene razón, mejor piensa en los chicos y en cuándo nos volveremos a reunir con ellos

-Ay Mina, tu no dejas de pensar en chicos

-Por cierto, ¿A dónde se fueron Serena y Endymion?

-Creo que se nos escaparon Ami

-Apuesto a que están por ahí aprovechando el tiempo para hacer cositas jejeje

-¡No digas eso Mina!

-jejeje lo siento, ¡vamos a nadar chicas!

-¡Sí!

Mientras esto pasaba, Serena y Endymion iban tomados de la mano riéndose por haber dejado atrás a las chicas. Ellos se sentían tan bien que no necesitaban de palabras para expresar todo lo que sentían en ese momento, Serena no podía creer que su querido príncipe la amara solo quería dejar de pensar en el futuro y vivir el presente al máximo disfrutando de esos momentos de paz junto a él.

Endymion también pensaba lo mismo, se sentía muy feliz al lado de Serena disfrutaba de cada momento a solas con ella porque sentía mucha paz y tranquilidad a su lado aún sin decirse nada, el ambiente se cargaba de mucho amor haciendo que los dos pasaran momentos inolvidables juntos.

-Serena, sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí Endy, yo también te amo

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento a tu lado, no sé ¿Cómo he podido vivir sin ti Todo este tiempo?

-Lo mismo digo yo, te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti amor

-No digas eso, soy yo el que siempre te va a proteger

-Gracias por amarme como lo haces, jamás pensé que estaríamos juntos

-Yo tampoco, hasta que te vi en mi fiesta de bienvenida

-Tu madre siempre pensó que nosotros estaríamos juntos

-Lo sé, siempre hablaba muy bien de ti

-Amor, siempre estaremos juntos, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí cariño

-¿Me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo

-te amo Endy

-Y yo a ti Serena. – los dos se besan sellando su amor.

Luego de esos días de relajo, las chicas vuelven a sus casas teniendo en sus recuerdos a los chicos que tuvieron que irse y prometiéndose llamarlos para salir otro día mientras que Endymion deja a Serena en su casa prometiéndole que le visitaría al día siguiente.

En otra parte, Beryl sigue su camino de regreso al reino trazando un plan de venganza contra Serena y buscando la manera de hacerla sufrir.

Setsuna y las otras chicas siguen buscando pistas que las lleven al enemigo cuando una mañana michiru ve una imagen en su espejo mágico que la deja muy nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura de lo que viste Michiru?

-Si Haruka a pesar de que era un poco borrosa la imagen, puedo afirmar que era ella.

-Esto no va a gustarle a la princesa.

-Lo sé, pero debemos advertirle, creo que quiere hacerle daño después de que Endymion terminara con ella.

-Debemos partir inmediatamente para el reino Ilusión, creo que debemos advertirle al Principe sobre esto.

-No debemos decirle nada a él, Serena se lo dirá si ella lo cree necesario.

-No creo que le diga nada si eso conlleva a tener que revelar su origen y ganarse quizás el odio de Endymion.

-¿Tú crees que la odie luego de eso?

-No lo sé, pero si la hace sufrir se las verá conmigo.

-Vamos a llamar a Setsuna y Hotaru para irnos y mandale un mensaje a la princesa para reunirnos mañana en la tarde.

-Ok, solo espero que todo salga bien.

Por otro lado, una extraña enfermedad empieza a expandirse por el reino que sólo afecta a los niños, ningún médico podía saber la causa, Serena al enterarse de eso, siente que una energía oscura ronda en todo el pueblo señal de que es obra de algún Hechicero del mal.

Preocupada, trata de comunicarse con las hechiceras pero no lo logra ya que una fuerza oscura no se lo permite haciendo que se preocupe aún más sin saber que las chicas también querían comunicarle algo muy alarmante.

Hola a todos lamento la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga demora pero no pude seguir la historia por motivos personales aparte de que no tenia computadora para escribir y publicar pero ahora sí puedo subir los capítulos más seguido solo espero que sigan apoyando y mandando sus reviews con opiniones, criticas y sugerencias para yo poder hacer con más ganas el fic.

Gracias por seguir el fic espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Cuídense y espero sus reviews.


End file.
